


OUAT Adventures With Girl Peen

by HadenBreslin



Series: Noncon Girl Peen Adventures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/F, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenBreslin/pseuds/HadenBreslin
Summary: Original Character shows some females of OUAT just how to fuck.





	1. Regina Mills

Regina threw the ornate wine glass against the wall, frustrated, angry and hollow.

Tonight was the anniversary of Daniel's death. A sob ripped from her throat before she could swallow it, and her body shuddered, she allowed herself this weakness before she summoned another glass of cider, drinking it all in one swallow.

It burned as it slid down her throat, her taste buds tingled with the spice laced cider. 

She welcomed the artificial warmth in her stomach.

She was in the process of pouring herself another glass of cider when her room's doors were slammed open and in walked the Huntsman, an air of smug pride surrounding him. Regina considered crushing his heart, just to see that pride falter.

"Yes?" There was something in her tone that made him falter, stopping himself before he stepped fully into her room.

"I have caught something that might be of interest to you, My Queen." The Huntsman responded, Regina simply arched a brow and made herself comfortable on a plush lounge chair. Cup dangling from her fingers.

"Well, what is this interesting thing?" Graham snapped his fingers and a young blonde girl was dragged into her room, the girl was growling and hissing at her captures.

She was young, if Regina had to guess she'd say the girl was just fifteen years old, she was tall for her age—standing head to head with Graham—she was dressed in worn leather pants with a woolen long sleeved shirt and a pair of polished riding boots.

Regina felt her core become slick and clench around nothing, wanting something to fill her. She was shocked by her body's response.

"Let go of me, you ape!" The girl shouted, kicking one guard between the legs, hard, from the high pitched scream that tore from the man's mouth. Regina froze all the guards before they could retaliate.

"Care to explain Captain?" Regina asked, voice dripping with malice. 

Graham swallowed thickly on his own spit, his response got a low throaty chuckle from the girl. Regina clenched her fist when she felt a shock travel through her body and settle in her core. 

"I found this girl sneaking into your stables, My Queen." Regina arched a brow, impressed, she took a sip of her cider. Her castle grounds were impenetrable, not even Snow White and her Charming prince and their army could infiltrate her home. Yet this child made it all the way to her stables.

Regina was intrigued.

"Unbind her then leave us." She commanded, Graham jumped to obey, closing the doors behind him after releasing the girl from her chains. 

"What's your name?" Regina asked, moving into a sitting position. The girl didn't respond, she simply rubbed her wrists and walked around Regina's room.

The Queen scowled, "Are you deaf? I asked your name." She said again, this time her voice dripped with command.

"I'm not one of your mindless, heartless lackeys, I won't jump just because you growl like a den mother to make me comply." Came the girl's response, _how dare she_! Regina thought, she flicked her wrist at the girl, summoning chains to detain her against the wall.

However, she was the one chained against the wall. 

Regina was shocked, never before had this happened, the older woman felt her insides quake in fearful arousal. "What's the meaning of this!" She shouted.

The girl looked at Regina, green eyes glowing a molten gold, she clicked her tongue. 

Tsked.

"Magic doesn't work on our kind, it just rebounds back onto who ever casted the spell." The girl answered and moved to stand close to her, she pressed herself into Regina, inhaled her scent. The older woman squirmed. 

"My name's Jasper." Regina shivered as she felt Jasper's lips press into her bare collarbone, sucking there while the younger girl's hands slipped beneath her sleeping gown, pulling the Queen's underthings off.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Regina whimpered, struggling harder against her restraints, she promised herself she would never be underneath another person for as long as she lived, this little girl that made her body burn would not make her break her promise. 

"You're my mate, I smelled you when I was hunting, followed you here, a Queen, my brothers will never let me live this down." Jasper's husky voice was muffled from where her lips were pressed against Regina's racing pulse, sharp canines scraping dangerously close. Regina cried out, her body arching into Jasper.

"But now, surrounded by your scent, the sight of you. I have to have you, I need to claim what's mine." The girl's voice was a growl now, and when the blonde pulled back Regina released a whimper in fright, her slick dripping down her legs to pool on the marble floor.

The girl was shifting, gone were her soft feminine features, replaced by a face distinctly wolf like. 

Soon a gigantic silver furred wolf stood in front of her, Jasper was as tall as a horse, as wide as a bear, and her cock was unsheathed, her seed dripping onto the floor. 

Regina cried out, "_Please_, no Jasper, don't do this." The wolf didn't respond verbally, it simply swiped her sharp claws through the chains, breaking them easily. Regina fell into the ground on her backside, her knees weak. Before she could even think about magiking away, the big silver wolf was rolling her onto her stomach and pinning her down with it's body.

She squirmed, making it as impossible to stay still as she could, until she felt teeth around her neck, a deep growl resonating through her body. It was commanding, threatening. 

She stopped squirming and moved onto her hands and knees, pulling her gown up over her hips. She was exposed to the wolf now, surrendered to her fate. She would become this girl's mate tonight.

The Evil Queen, the woman who defeated Rumpelstiltskin and proved she was all powerful and supreme would become a bitch to this Alpha.

And yet instead of feeling rage, indignation, she felt whole. For the first time she felt happy, like this was her happy ending. The wolf licked her neck, soothing the teeth marks as it entered her body.

Regina's eyes clenched shut, she was tight, unused to having such a well developed cock inside her, she spread her legs wider to accommodate the wolf's girth.

But it didn't matter, Jasper was simply too big, her core was torn as her mate entered her for the first time, she screamed, happy she'd long ago casted a silencing charm on her room. The wolf grunted as it bottomed out inside Regina's core. 

The wolf grunted on top of her, settling her weight on top of Regina to keep her still as it started rutting into her.

Thrusting it's monstrous length inside of the Queen's tight cavern. Regina moaned, her core muscles gripping her mate in a vice. 

The sounds of the wolf's grunts, howls and whine's mixed with Regina's whimpers, mewls and her moans of ecstasy.

Soon, though it felt like hours to the Queen, Jasper's knot popped inside her, locking their bodies together as the wolf pumped rope after rope of thick fertile sperm inside her, Regina shuddered under her mate, letting out a load moan as her insides quaked and clutched at the wolf's cock, gushing in her own orgasm. 

Jasper howled, a loud, deafening roar as she finished inside her mate, licking Regina's neck as she felt her mate slump into the floor, obviously exhausted. 

"Just know, there will be retribution." Regina managed before she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Jasper gave a little huff and simply cuddled into her mate, being sure to keep all her weight in her legs lest she crush her mate. 

The End.


	2. Emma Swan

Fifteen year old Emma Swan was in big trouble, that much she was certain of as two huge and burly man handled her into a pimped out SUV. She followed obediently, hoping if she didn't fight maybe the Boss would go easier on her.

She didn't want to die.

Soon they arrived at the gated upper Manhattan estate. It was huge, looked more suited to be in one of those Dark Ages movies than here in the Twenty-first century. 

The big guys hustled her into the house and took her up the stairs and down a lot of hallways until finally, they stood in front of a pair of ornate glossy cherry wood double doors.

"Watch you're mouth kid, you're in enough trouble as it is." Grunted Tweedledee as Emma had come to call them and knocked on the door.

After nearly a full minute of waiting the doors were swung open and a girl, just barely a few years older than Emma hustled out as Emma was pushed in.

The girl had a bruise on her cheek that was quickly turning black, she had blood and some white stuff on her mouth and her eyes were red and puffy—like she'd been crying, and her dress was ripped. Barely staying on her body.

Emma's body clenched in fear, so much for the Boss taking it easy on her. Accepting her fate the blonde girl squared her shoulders and moved into the dark room. It smelled like blood and sex, Emma's stomach rolled. 

"Have a seat Ms. Swan." A husky voice responded from the left of her, the Boss was a tall blonde woman, with shining green eyes that glinted with malice.

Emma complied and sat down next to the older woman, feeling inadequate in her ratty jeans, thin white shirt and cheap red leather jacket. While the older woman was dressed in designer jeans and an expensive linen button up.

Her outfit screamed money, and Emma wasn't surprised, the woman sitting next to her ran a multi-billion dollar global criminal empire. And she was barely thirty.

"Listen, Boss, abou—" Before Emma could finish she felt a hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her core, the older woman squeezed her limb gently.

"Please, call me Jasper." Emma nodded, her throat was suddenly just as dry as the Sahara, Jasper smiled softly and caressed Emma's thigh, leaning closer to the girl. 

Emma swallowed, Jasper smelled like blood, sex and something more, something that had Emma's stomach clench painfully.

"Take off your jacket." Jasper commanded, Emma hurried to comply, hurriedly shrugging her jacket down her arms, though before she could get it all the way off she felt her arms being yanked roughly behind her back and the jacket was used to bind her arms that way.

She cried out, scrambling away from Jasper, off of the couch, landing with a jarring thud on the hard marble floor.

"Please, _please_, I'll make it up to you, I _swear_ I will. Just please don't do this." She begged, sprawled out on her ass in front of an impassive reclining Jasper.

"Oh I know you'll make it up Princess." Emma shivered at the way Jasper's tongue curled over her nickname. She didn't try to run, she knew she'd never get far.

And even if by some miracle she gets out of here alive, where would she go where Jasper couldn't find her? 

"Scoot closer." Emma sobbed and did as commanded, Jasper pulled her boots off, followed by her jeans and panties. her shirt was ripped open, bra pulled under her breasts.

"Spread your legs." Emma looked at anything except Jasper as she spread her legs.

"That girl that left, she was beautiful wasn't she?" Jasper asked as she freed her straining cock from it's confines. Emma nodded.

"She's my favorite. But I think that you'll soon give her a run for her money Princess." With that said Jasper moved on top of the younger blonde and entered her with one hard thrust.

Emma screamed as her core was torn open and her virginity stolen from her. She wasn't prepared, so Jasper's sudden invasion of her pussy caused the girl's dry entrance to tear and burn.

"Fuck, there's nothing better than a virgin. I'm going to enjoy you Emma." Jasper grunted, lips and teeth abusing her breasts as the older woman thrusted into her.

Emma cried out and squirmed under Jasper as the woman's cock forced her cervix open. Jasper leaned over her, slamming inside of Emma with brutal punishing force that jarred the girl's body.

She marked Emma's neck and chest with her teeth, biting into her pale flesh. Emma resigned herself to the pain as she became Jasper's new toy. Jasper's thrusts were easier now, her blood and slick wetting her core for her violation.

Soon Jasper's thrusts turned erratic as she neared her orgasming and before long she was spilling inside Emma, grunting as she emptied herself into her girl.

Emma herself cried out when she felt Jasper thrust into her one final time, whimpering as she gushed around the older woman's member. 

As Jasper drew out of her she laughed. "Does my little Princess like being used like that?" Emma sobbed in reply, head turned to look out of a pair of floor length windows, she could see the sun cresting the horizon, she thought it fitting.

A new day beginning as her life ended. 

The End


	3. Widow Lucas

Granny grunted as she changed into a wolf for the first time in over thirty years. She stretched, whining at her stiff muscles.

She wasn't sure how this was possible, but she was glad that it was, she missed her wolf greatly. 

The older woman shook her fur out and took off into the forest. She ran for hours, hunting bunnies for fun and taking down a doe for food. 

It was nearing dawn when she sensed another presence and turned to see a young blonde girl standing in the clearing she was in, bow raised and nocked, it it wasn't pointed at her.

Granny turned and saw a herd of bison in the meadow with her, all dozing. 

Granny watched as the blonde loosed the arrow, it hit it's mark and sank into the eye of a young buck on the outer circle of the herd, killing it instantly.

Granny was surprised, it was truly a magnificent shot, the blonde moved closer to the herd and pulled the dead animal onto a type of sled, dragging it away from the meadow.

The gray pelted wolf followed behind the girl, curiosity coursing through her. The girl didn't seem to mind the company.

When they came upon the girl's camp the older wolf made herself comfortable by the burning fire as the blonde girl strung up the bison and started to skin and butcher it.

She put the fur into a large metal bowl and the meat went into large boxes made from ice. 

Granny looked at the girl, she was very young but she was as tall if not taller than her Ruby, she was blonde and had bright green eyes.

The girl was dressed in leather pants that were so tight Granny could see the bulge in the front, fur boots and a wool and leather sweater. 

When the blonde was done she moved to sit by the fire and dropped a large piece of meat in front of the wolf. Granny tucked in happily, despite having eaten only hours before she was already hungry again.

Girl and wolf stayed like that for the time it took for the girl to cook herself dinner and to eat it. Granny watched the girl, she felt a burning in her womb that she hadn't felt in nearly thirty years.

She sat as close to the girl as she dared, and when the blonde started to stroke her fur she rumbled and moved closer. 

When the girl stopped her petting Granny whined softly but stopped when her girl gave her a hard smack on her flank, her instincts made her roll onto her back and expose her belly to the blonde.

The older woman was surprised by her response but it soon left her mind as her belly was rubbed, her little nipples gently fingered as well.

She gave a wolfy groan and tried to get more but the girl had pulled away to go into her tent for the night. 

The older woman laid on her tummy against the girl on her bedroll as she settled in for the night. Soon they were both asleep. 

***

Granny woke up some time later to a soft noise, she turned her head to look at the girl and saw her covers were kicked off and the laces of her pants were undone, her thick leaking cock was free from it's confines and she was stroking it slowly. Hand moving up and down. 

The older woman felt her hole expand in preparation and slicken with need. Granny panted and gave the girl a little lick across her cheek, whining softly. 

The blonde paused at the rough tongue sliding across her cheek and watched as the wolf moved lower to her cock and give it a lick.

The girl moaned, loud and husky sounding, she gripped the wolf's fur and enjoyed the sensations of that rough tongue sliding against her cock repeatedly. 

Granny was licking in earnest at the girl's length from the first taste of her seed, it was sweet yet spicy and tart, the older woman couldn't get enough of it.

When the girl's hand tighten in her fur she whined while the girl grunted and her tip squirted thick ropes of seed.

Granny licked the length clean before she turned around and presented the girl with her hole, ass risen for taking. 

Granny whined softly, urging the girl on, her womb was on fire. She needed that monster inside her, needed to be bred. She wanted to be full of this girl's pups.

She felt the tip of the girl's tip against her rim, she lowered more into the floor and pushed her hole against the tip, taking it inside her body.

She yipped in happiness and tried to keep still as all of the girl's length disappeared inside her.

She kept still as the girl rutted into her roughly, she whined and yipped with each thrust. Soon she felt her hole clench painfully tight around the girl's width, they both grunted and the girl moaned while Granny let out a loud howl as they orgasmed.

Granny shuddered as she felt the girl cum inside her, seed going deeply into her womb and taking root. 

The older woman let out a groan as she started shifting back into her human form when the girl was done seeding her, she groaned and slumped into the furs.

Exhausted.

The girl stayed inside her, not bothered or concerned that the wolf she'd been breeding had turned into a woman. 

"I'm Jasper." The blonde husked, face resting on the silver haired woman.

"Emmaline.." Granny replied. 

"Did it take?" The girl asked, moving her weight slightly so the older woman wouldn't be uncomfortable under her.

"We'll see soon. I'm surprised I was even able to go into heat. It's been so long."

"The blood moon does wonderful things." Was the last thing Granny heard before she fell asleep, her blonde lover not far behind. 

The End


	4. Snow White

Snow White ran through the forest, she'd been moving around the Dark Forest for hours now.

She was tired, hungry and sore, she'd tripped and fallen over numerous logs, she had cuts all along her face and her favorite dress was ripped and dirty.

But she continued on, knowing if she stopped Regina would come for her, and she knew she deserved whatever hell her stepmother thought to send her to.

It was was dark when she found a cave to rest in for the night. She didn't know how to make a fire, and she didn't know what was safe so she went without for the night.

_Tomorrow I'll find a village and get help_. She thought before she drifted to sleep.

***

Snow woke up when she heard a noise further into the cave, she sat up—heart racing and body flooding with fear—she didn't understand what was happening, why her body was responding like this.

Suddenly a light brightened the cave, causing Snow to be blinded momentarily before her eyes adjusted. 

What the young brunette saw froze her to the core, standing just seven feet from where she sat was a Minotaur.

It was big, it's head brushed the top of the cave. It had the legs and face of a bull, Snow could see green eyes, two smallish breasts and a neat row of ten abdominal muscles that led down to a very defined Adonis belt and a very big and monstrous penis.

The monster was covered head to toe in blonde hair, even it's member was covered but it was still obvious it was there, hanging unclothed between it's legs.

"Show yourself." The monster growled at Snow and the young girl jumped to comply.

"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't know this cave belonged to you." Snow explained, she'd heard stories of minotaurs and their cruelty, she was very much praying this monster was kind. 

The minotaur grunted and moved towards Snow, the brunette scurried away from her, only realizing after her back hit a wall and the monster was towering over her, bull head inches from her face, that she was being caroled.

"You smell like blood and…" The female huffed, sniffing at the brunette, Snow kept her eyes down and saw that the monster's cock was hardening.

She blushed, and unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. When the monster's tongue slide across her cheek Snow screamed and her bladder released against her will. She shook as the woman let out a cruel and amused laugh.

"P…please." She begged again, but for what she wasn't sure.

"You stay in Jasper's cave, and serve her." The monster responded after it was done laughing.

It grabbed Snow's bodice in it's large hand and ripped it clean off the girl's body, exposing her breasts.

Snow gasped and moved her arms to cover her bare chest but this earned her a hard slap across the cheek that send her flying across the cave.

Snow's head was ringing, and she had stars floating across her vision, the minotaur—Jasper—pulled Snow up by her neck.

Snow dangled from the loose hold on her neck, she swallowed as Jasper's tongue caressed the bruise quickly forming, Snow cried.

Was this her fate? Her punishment for ruining Regina? 

Jasper ripped the rest of her clothes off before slinging the Snow over her broad shoulder. 

The pair walked deeper into the cave, Snow continued to cry until Jasper's hand had landed firmly on her ass and demanded silence. She didn't make a sound after that.

After nearly an hour of walking the labyrinth they entered a large circular room.

It was lit by torches fixed all around, there was a large pile of furs in the center of the room and there were various books and weapons littering the floor. 

Jasper dropped Snow onto the furs and got on top of the little human. 

Snow stayed still as the Minotaur licked her naked body, when Jasper got to her core the young girl clenched her legs closed. Was this her punishment? To have this monster use her body for that?

"Please stop!" She begged, this earned her another growl and a slap that caused her to lose consciousness.

Jasper grunted and pried the human's legs open, she pushed her face between them and stuck her tongue into the girl's little hole, she licked and prodded at the entrance.

Snow's responded by getting slick and releasing small whimpers of pleasure. Snow moaned and arched into the monster when she felt her first orgasm of her life wash over her. She gushed over Jasper's long tongue. 

The monster grunted and held the girl's legs open as she slammed into the small pussy, the girl let out a scream that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when her system flooded with pleasure. 

The pain of having her core torn open, her virginity being stolen and her cervix ripped open to accommodate the monster driving her to another orgasm.

Jasper thrusted into the girl's bleeding and gushing pussy, watching as her cock was coated in blood and slick. 

Jasper groaned as she emptied her large sac within the girl, but she didn't stop.

She kept rutting into the girl, pumping her full of the Monster's sperm again and again.

Soon after unloading another large amount of cum Jasper pulled out.

Snow's torn entrance gushed with all of the cum inside her, it thick white substance was tinted red with the girl's blood.

Jasper laid beside the unconscious girl and pulled her into her arms, her cock still covered in slick and blood, _she'll lick it clean and I'll breed her again_. Was the last thought on her mind before she succumbed to sleep.

The End


	5. Ruby Lucas

"So, how about it?" Asked Ashley as she ate her breakfast.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed distractedly, the girl turned her head to see what the wolf was looking at.

Ashley rolled her eyes, in the booth across from them sat a tall blonde, decked out in leather wellingtons, dark ripped jeans and a grey wool shirt under a black leather jacket.

She looked dangerous, and like a jerk. But then that was Ruby's type.

Ashley snapped her fingers in front of the girl. Ruby jumped and scowled at blonde girl. 

"What the hell Ash?" Ruby demanded.

"Stop ogling and go talk to her." Ashley said, nodded her head in the girl's direction.

"What? What no way, look at her." Ashley looked, and didn't see what Ruby saw, but she knew the older girl wouldn't focus until she made some kind of move. 

Just then the blonde woman stood up and moved towards the counter, towards Ruby.

The wolf scrambled to make as if she hadn't been staring at the woman for the last hour.

"Hey, can I get a to go cup of hot chocolate? Extra thick and chocolatey with whip cream on top." The girl asked as she paid her bill. Ruby nodded and made the drink, handing it to the girl and taking the money.

"There."

The blonde smiled a very sexual smile at Ruby and took a pen out of her jacket pocket before writing something on the cup and sliding it back over to Ruby. She winked before she left the dinner.

"Oh my god!" Ashley yelled when she saw what was on the cup. Ruby blushed and held the cup to her chest.

"Are you going to?" The younger blonde asked.

"Hell yes!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" Yelled Granny, the brunette apologized and went back to work.

Contemplating what to wear. She looked at the cup again, it had an address and a massage

_Meet me at my place, wear something sexy. _

Jasper.

***

Ruby was standing in front of the Jasper's loft door, dressed in a short skimpy red sheer lace dress with black fuck-me-heels. She checked her makeup and hair one more time before she knocked on the door. The door was pulled open, and the blonde filled the space. 

Ruby felt her pussy clench and drip, she was glad she was commando, Jasper was dressed in a pair of tight jeans with a very big bulge pressing against the zipper and a black button up—with all the buttons undone.

She was braless and Ruby could see her small breasts, her very defined abdominal muscles, a neat row of eight leading down to the V of her Adonis belt. 

"Hi." Ruby asked, rubbing her thighs together to get some friction, this caused Jasper to look down and see, she smirked.

"Come in Ruby." The brunette whimpered and moved into the apartment, Jasper was blocking the way so Ruby had no choice but to press up against the girl. 

Ruby heard the door close with a click, and found herself face to face with it, a hand sliding between her legs and inside her.

She cried out in surprise, moaning as Jasper curled her fingers into the brunette's sweet spot.

She spread her legs, giving Jasper more access, she felt her dressed being pushed up over her ass and a wet tongue joined the fingers.

Ruby thrust her ass out more, grinding against Jasper's fingers and tongue, she cried out when she felt her orgasm rush through her, she stood there, pressed into the wall when she felt wet fingers probing at her ass, she gasped and squirmed away from the fingers.

"Stop, I've never done that." Ruby said, turning to look at Jasper. She shuddered, the woman was on her knees, chin and lips covered in Ruby's slick. 

"You'll enjoy it, just relax. Or would you rather I stop?" 

"No! I'll…do it." She whispered, Jasper smiled and spread her cheeks apart to have access to her rim, she felt a tongue slide against her skin.

Ruby cried out as her pussy clenched, it felt good as Jasper licked at her puckered hole, her tongue slid into her on every fourth lick. 

God it felt good to have her ass licked, she whimpered, grinding back on Jasper's tongue, soon she felt herself gushing in another orgasm, her little hole clenching around Jasper's wet muscle.

She felt her body be lifted up, and the gentle jostle of climbing stairs, as she felt her breath returning she was dropped onto a soft pile of furs. She looked up at Jasper who was towering over her, eyes black and shining.

"Undress." Came the firm command, the woman hurriedly complied, leaving herself naked in front of the tall blonde. 

"Good bitch, now onto your hands and knees." Ruby swallowed at the way Jasper's tongue caressed that one word, she turned onto her stomach, moving onto her hands and knees.

Spreading her legs instinctively to showcase both of her eager holes.

Ruby heard the soft fabric of clothes dropping onto the wood floor, and she felt the furs shift as Jasper joined her on them.

"Do you know what I am?" Jasper asked, hands on the wolf's ass, squeezing and palming her round globes.

"No." Ruby replied in a small whimper, feeling her pussy clench when Jasper's fingers brushed across her puckered little hole.

Jasper leaned over the wolf, she pushed the large mushroom head of her member against Ruby's rim as she fisted some of the girl's hair and pulled her back against her chest, head sliding within Ruby.

Ruby groaned and shut her eyes as her virgin ass took a cock for the first time, _a big cock_. Ruby thought.

She snapped her eyes open when she felt sharp canines pressing into her skin as Jasper sheathed her entire monster inside her with one hard thrust.

_A vampire_ Ruby thought as Jasper drank from her, fucking her ass with slow hard thrusts, Ruby moaned, grinding her ass against the blonde.

After the harsh burn of penetration pleasure started filling her, electric shocks raced through her veins. The wolf whimpered and mewled as she felt Jasper driving harder.

Jasper detached from her neck.

"Gods, you feel made for me little wolf." Ruby moaned at the pet name, at the praise, she whimpered when she was pushed into the furs, Jasper thrusting harder and deeper, fingers digging into Ruby's hips.

"Do you like this my little bitch? Like being owned? Used?" Ruby moaned in response, she could feel her wolf rumble in pride as Jasper's thrusts got jerkier—a shock tore through the brunette when she felt her wolf submit.

All the men she's slept with, all the rough treatment and curse words thrown her way, and this woman, vampire, was making Ruby's wolf submit.

Jasper grunted, thrusting into her new pet once more before she felt herself spilling into her, filling her little hole.

Ruby moaned as her new master filled her with her seed, gushing in her own orgasm she slumped against the soft furs, nuzzling into it.

Jasper panted softly, watching as her pet nuzzled into her bed, she smiled a wicked smile and nipped at Ruby's shoulder as she pulled out.

"Welcome home pet." 

The End


End file.
